Female Naruto Story Sasuke and Naruko
by PaperFox19
Summary: Naruto was born a girl, and Sasuke made a promise to her, but all memories of her being a girl have been altered. Now no one remembers her female self. Naruko has a blood line trait. Warning language lemon


Female Naruto Story Sasuke and Naruko

Female Naruto Story Sasuke and Naruko

Sum Naruto was born a girl, and Sasuke made a promise to her, but all memories of her being a girl have been altered. Now no one remembers her female self. Naruko has a blood line trait.

AN Listen up this chapter is set in Sasuke's knowledge until Naruko's POV does the style change. Basically Naruto will be called Naruto until her POV

Chapter 1 Of Placement Dream's Ambitions

Sasuke shook in his sleep. He held a terrible nightmare in his mind.

Itachi was coming closer to him holding his katana. He had this nightmare ever since the Uchiha Massacre. He was running and Itachi was coming after him. He ran down an ally and was trapped. "This is your end little brother." Itachi drew his katana, but before he could get closer to Sasuke, the walls turned to water and a massive wave rose in front of Sasuke and swept Itachi away.

Sasuke turned around and saw no wall instead he saw a river. "What's going on?" He heard running. He turned and saw his seven year old self running in his direction. He was carrying a red rose. His hands were dirty and scratched. His younger self ran passed him and he saw a girl with blonde hair and pig tails, but her face was covered in shadows.

Little Sasuke was out of breath and he was panting as he stood before the girl. He held the rose out to her. The girl gasped and ran over to the river and dipped her hands into the water and ran back over to him. She took his hands in hers. Sasuke watched as she healed Little Sasuke's hands.

"I want you to take this rose." He said pushed the rose towards her. "Take this rose as a symbol of our promise." Sasuke was confused. 'Promise what promise I made no promise to a girl.'

The girl to the rose and a blinded light shocked Sasuke awake.

He shook his head. "Where did that come from?" He turned and saw it was almost time for the placement ceremony. "Now's not the time to think about that I have to get ready." He said to himself. He got up and stripped himself of his clothes and took a shower. After his shower he got dressed in his training clothes. (The clothes in the anime.) He gathered his weapons and raced of to the academy.

He arrived quickly and found his seat. He wasn't looking forward to joining a team he really didn't think anyone was at his level. He had to admit Naruto surprised him. He had failed twice to become a genin but after he joined the class Naruto seemed to work harder. Sasuke never really questioned it.

He heard the door open and saw Naruto walk in. He was surprised. Naruto wasn't wearing his hideous orange outfit instead he was wearing a black jacket zipped up half way to reveal a white T-shirt. He was wearing dark blue slacks with his weapon belt with 4 pouches. What was weird is he was wearing sandals.

Naruto took a seat nest to him. Sasuke took in a breath and froze. He could smell roses on Naruto. The dream flashed through his mind before he quickly shook it off. 'Damn it Naruto is a boy. Besides it's just a stupid dream.'

"Hey Sasuke are you excited." Naruto's voice brought Sasuke out of his thoughts.

"Hn." Was Sasuke's reply. Naruto only laughed.

"Yep same old Sasuke." Naruto closed his eyes and smiled. Sasuke watched him with a questioning look.

He was about to question Naruko, but Sakura and Ino ran in and started their argument. He sighed and turned his head. 'This is so stupid.'

"Damn it Naruto. I want to sit next to Sasuke." Ino and Sakura screamed.

Naruto laughed. "Sorry girls I got here first. Plus I was enjoying the quiet until you showed up." Sasuke chuckled in agreement.

The various fan girls glared and growled at Naruto. Violence would have ensued but

Iruka stepped in and everyone got in their seats.

Naruko's POV

I looked up and saw Iruka-sensei starring at me. I had to restore Iruka's memories during the Mizuki incident. He asked me why I did it. Why I altered everyone's memories. I couldn't tell him the whole truth but he accepted me. He told me to be careful and he would keep my secret. To be honest it's nice Iruka is like a father to me.

'**Ha your father was ten times the man he is.'** Kyuubi stated. My mother is the Kyuubi which is the reason for my blood line trait. Water protects me. I can also bend the water to my will and use it to fight, or use it to henge myself without chakra.

'I see Iruka as my adoptive father.' I told her. 'He even offered for me to live with him.'

'**If you would just get a better apartment, but no because you are my daughter they will never give you one. I just wish you could have known your father, more.'**

'I still have you kaasan.' I knew that made her happy. I focused on the team placements. I was hoping I could be on Sasuke's team. I just wanted to help him towards his goals. I knew he didn't remember our promise, or me, but being b his side made me happy.

End POV

Iruka smiled at everyone. "Alright everyone here is the team placements." (AN yada yada now to team 7) "Alright now Team 7 under the jounin Kakashi will be: Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke." Sakura jumped up and cheered, Sasuke grumbled. "And Uzumaki Naruto." (AN: Iruka swore to keep her secret so he uses her boy name.)

To Sasuke's surprise Naruko blushed, but she quickly hid it closing her eyes in a content smile. (AN: The other teams are the same but team 7 was important to mention.)

The other teams waited for their jounins and left to their meeting grounds, but teams 7 was over 3 hours late. Sakura was ranting about how late their sensei was. Naruko waited next to Sasuke not to close though. When Kakashi showed up Sakura yelled at him. Kakashi sighed. "My first impression of you is. I hate you all. Now meet me on the roof." He quickly left.

'What a jerk.' They all thought. They followed him anyway.

On the roof

"Alright I want you to tell me your likes, dislikes, dreams, ect."

"Why don't you start off sensei? Show us by your example."

"Okay. I like some things, and I dislike a lot of things. My dreams are none of your business." Everyone sweat dropped. "Alright Pinky your turn," Sakura growled at her nickname.

"My name is Sakura. My likes are." She looks at Sasuke and squealed. "I hate Naruto and Ino, and my dreams are.." She looks at Sasuke and squealed. Sasuke sighed.

"Uchiha your next." Kakashi said.

"My name is Sasuke, I don't like a lot of things. I dislike many things, and my dream, no my goal is to restore my clan and take revenge against a certain man." His mind flashed to Little Sasuke and the rose. "And to full fill a promise I made long ago."

Kakashi was surprised. He turned to Naruko and was surprised. Naruko's eyes glowed with so much warmth it was almost unreal. Sasuke turned and he froze all breath left him. The eyes seemed so familiar to him. He wanted to remember but he couldn't.

'He remembers our promise; he may not remember everything, but the thought of our promise. It makes my heart burn with warmth.' Naruko realized she was revealing to much and quickly masked her emotions. "Oh is it my turn sensei. My name is Naruto. I hate people who hurt others. I like water, ramen and my most important person. My dream is to become the greatest Hokage ever and protect everyone." She said. Kakashi and Sasuke watched her questioningly. They wanted to know where the warmth went and even more so what 'he' is hiding.

Kakashi watched Naruko. 'He was the only one I couldn't see the file for.'

"Alright everyone meet at training ground seven tomorrow and don't eat breakfast or you will be sick." He vanished and the three parted ways, but Sasuke kept his gaze on Naruko the whole time.


End file.
